You Know You're Addicted To Harry Potter When
by HelenaThePineappleEater
Summary: How to tell if you are addicted to Harry Potter


Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, Avpm or Potter Puppet Pals

* * *

You know you're addicted to Harry Potter when...

1) You have to spell check everything you write because you ridikulously put Harry Potter words spellings instead of the correct ones...Siriusly!  
2) You click on any YouTube clip that has the words Potter, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Hippogriff, Weasly ect, (I could go on)  
3) This leads you to A Very Potter Musical  
4) You now know every single word and can recite the entire play  
5)You enter a room you can't help but shout 'DID SOMEBODY SAY DRACO MALFOY?!'  
6) somebody says 'I hate school' and you say "yes, luckily next year I'll be transferred to Pigfarts!"  
7) You've gotta get back to Hogwarts.  
You've gotta get back to school  
You've gotta get yourself to Hogwarts  
Where everybody thinks you're cool  
Back to Witches and Wizards and Magical Beasts  
To Goblins and Ghost and to Magical Feasts  
It's all that you love and all that you need at Hogwarts Hogwarts  
You can't wait to be back!  
8) You had to put secondary school preferences down and you checked the list at least a dozen times to see if Hogwarts was on there. (Or at least Pigfarts!)  
9) Your Hogwarts acceptance letter didn't come through and you went knocking on every door on your street asking if they'd got any mail for you  
10) You subsequently cried when they didn't  
11) You're still convinced that its just a few years late  
12) You're checking out of the window now, just to confirm an owl isn't sat there  
13) You see a Willow tree and you intentionally find a different route, so as not to get too close, or you throw a stick at it, trying to freeze it so you can go to the shrieking shack.  
14) Your friend is acting odd and somebody looks at you as if to say 'what the hell?' You just mouth back 'Nargles...'  
15) Instead of swearing you say Blubbering Humdinger! Merlin's Pants/Beard! Voldemort's nipple! Your mother is a ... Laura Mindsom ... inventive menium ... tra goo la ... hippopotamus ... republican ... Daniel Radcliffe ... with a bucket of ... in a castle far away where no one can hear you ... soup ... with a bucket of ... Mickey Mouse .. a stick of dynamite ... magical ... ALAKAZAM!  
16) Anything bad happens to you and you can't help but say "Why is it always me?"  
17) Dobby  
18) Your friends are talking waaaaayyyy too much about Edward Cullen and you just shout "Kill the spare!"  
19) You don't even bother with Jacob Black as he was never in Harry Potter and is like a poorer version of Sirius  
20) Voldemort is saved to your dictionary, along with Nargle, Weasly, Umbridge, Avada Kedarvra and pretty much every Harry Potter related word.  
21) You have written to Collins and Oxford asking why those words weren't included in their dictionaries.  
22) You here a ticking noise and you find yourself singing 'Snape, Snape, Severus Snape...'  
23) You sing 'Happy Hogwarts Birthday' instead of 'Happy Birthday'  
24) You have 2nd of May circled in your diary with the footnote 'Now Voldys gone Mouldy so now let's have fun!"  
25) You get a case of Acne and you immediately contact your Doctor, to make sure it's not Spattergroit.  
26) You complete Harry Potter Quizzes online and find you haven't got a question right and you immediately check the answers the quiz gave rather than your own. (For example the other day I did a Harry Potter quiz, and it said Lupin was an animagus! He's not!)  
27) You ask your Grandmother to knit you a green sock and red sock, one with snitches, one with broomsticks.  
28) On Facebook under school, you have Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
29) At some point one of your statuses has been 'Drago Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' or 'Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon'  
30) You peer assess work in 'O, E, A, P, D, T' instead of 'A, B, C, D, E, F'  
31) You read a line about a Hufflepuff and you can't help but say 'What the hell is a Hufflepuff?!"  
32) You suddenly realise Hufflepuffs may FIND that offensive.  
33) Somebody says something a bit thoughtless and emotionless and you have to say 'Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon!'  
34) People keep making you pass messages between them and you have to say 'I'm not an owl!'  
35) You're talking about a book and nobody else has read it and you have to say 'Honestly don't you read?'  
36) You've read the books and seen the films so many times you can recite them.  
37) You own the audio books  
38) You go on Pottermore before Facebook. Always  
39) Just general 'Always'  
40) You know when choosing your child's name it won't be a baby name book you read but all seven Harry Potters  
41) You wish you were ginger so you could claim to be a distant relative of the Weaslys  
42) You wish you were a Weasly  
43) Even Percy!  
44) You have attempted to enter platform 9 3/4 and it hurt  
45) You cried when Sirius, Mad eye, Dumbledore, Hedwig, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Snape, DOBBY! and Harry died.  
46) You cried with happiness when Harry wasn't dead.  
47) You asked yourself why Dobby couldn't be alive too.  
48) You started crying again.  
49)You start crying now.  
50) You have dialled 62442 in every phone box you've seen.  
51) You are an avid Fanfiction reader.  
52) You love Jk for writing Harry Potter but you're still annoyed there isn't and eighth book...or a ninth for that matter.  
53) You want to play every single character in the films.  
54) You know you can't ever trust yourself to commentate on any sport, as you'll shout out " Gryffindor Wins!" Or "Ten Points to Gryffindor"  
55) If you ever see a portrait of a fat lady you say "Capput Draconis" hoping it'll open to Gryffindor common room.  
56) You sing the Sorting Hat song...For no particular reason  
57) Nobody will play Harry Potter Scene It with you anymore  
58) At every 3rd Floor corridor you try to find the room of requirement, even though you know it's at Hogwarts.  
59) Out shopping you always ask shop assistants for Bertie Botts every flavour beans...and you're always told they don't have any  
60) The same goes for magical books.  
61) You try to kill any rats you see, Hoping they're Peter Petigrew  
62) Watch the quiditch matches in the films and shout out fouls at the screen.  
63) You offer to send your younger brother/sister a Hogwarts toilet seat if they're upset.  
64) You stand at roads with your hand out waiting for the night bus  
65) You've searched the streets of London for the Leaky Cauldron  
66) Your room is painted in your house colours (mines blue!)  
67) You read any book that's been reviewed by JK Rowling  
68) You own a wand  
69) Or Several  
70) You switch on a light and you say lumos  
71) You start a fire and say incendio  
72) You literally throw stuff in the air shouting Wingardium Leviosa  
73) If you meet someone who doesn't like Harry Potter, you instantly feel less friendly towards them  
74) You insist 'To the organised mind death is but the next great adventure' is to be inscribed on your grave  
75) Or 'here lies (insert your name) a free elf'  
76) You try to talk the school into having a Yule Ball  
77) You form a band called 'The Weird Sisters'  
78) You try pumpkin juice and find it's disgusting  
79) You know the Harry Potter characters birthdays better than your family's  
80) You call your dog Sirius and try to get it to transform, even though the vet has confirmed your dog is a girl on multiple occasions  
81) You have the sign of the Deathly Hallows and DA inked all over your school books  
82) You write your homework on Parchment with a quill and ink.  
83) You have a black diary on which you have copied over the entire Tom Riddle - Harry Potter conversation but switched Harry's name for your own  
84) You also write in this diary and write back to yourself as Tom Riddle  
85) You have tried to create an acronym for your name but find it won't fit and that It just doesn't have the same effect  
86) You have begged your parents for an owl  
87) You put 'Potterism' in the religion section of questionares  
88) You talk to the characters in your head  
89) You try to talk to every snake you see in parstletongue.  
90) You see a broom and instead of sweeping with it, you lay it on the floor shout up, and wait for it to fly into your hand  
91) You then try to fly it (eg running around with it between your legs  
92) At school your given the 'what items would you take if you were trapped on a desert island and only had a backpack to fit it in' you write my wand so I could perform an undetectable extension charm on the bag, then all my books, my broom so I can fly wherever I want, Dobby the house elf, the sword of Gryffindor and a time turner so I can hide in the past.  
92) You're afraid of Turbans  
93) You walk around under a blanket only to discover you aren't invisible. You're then convinced it must have just been a mix up.  
394) You turn to page 394 instinctively in every book you read.  
95)You feel disappointed when you go camping and can't seem to find the bedrooms, kitchen and en-suite. Nor is your tent bigger on the inside  
96) You own the movie soundtrack  
97)Your ringtone is Hedwigs Theme-tune  
98) Your passcode is something Harry Potter related  
99) You try to get the school magazine to rename itself the quibbler and print it's contents upside down.  
100) You are reading pieces like this.

These are my first 100! Hope you like them. Will probably post some more soon :) Suggest any in the review section


End file.
